kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
の |Kimetsu no Yaiba}} is the anime adaptation of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba by Ufotable. It was announced for a 26-episode run in the 27th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump, on June 4th, 2018, and premiered on April 6th, 2019. The series is licensed in North America by Aniplex of America, and streams on Crunchyroll, Hulu, and FunimationNow. The series is also licensed in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment and streams on AnimeLab. After the finale of the series, a film adaptation was announced to follow the Demon Train Arc of the manga. In July 2019, Aniplex of America announced that an English dub of the anime was in production. The English dub, produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment premiered on October 12th, 2019 on Adult Swim's Toonami programming block in the United States. Plot Since ancient times, rumors have abounded of man-eating Demons lurking in the woods. Because of this, the local townsfolk never venture outside at night. Legend has it that a Demon Slayer also roams the night, hunting down these bloodthirsty Demons. For young Tanjiro Kamado, these rumors will soon to become his harsh reality. Ever since the death of his father, Tanjiro has taken it upon himself to support his family. Although their lives may be hardened by tragedy, they've found happiness. But that ephemeral warmth is shattered one day when Tanjiro finds his family slaughtered and the lone survivor, his sister Nezuko Kamado, turned into a Demon. To his surprise, however, Nezuko still shows signs of human emotion and thought. Thus begins Tanjiro's journey to seek out the Demon who killed their family and turn his sister human again. Staff *'Animation Studio:' Ufotable *'Direction:' Sotozaki Haruo *'Character Design:' Matsushima Akira *'Sub-Character Design:' Kajiyama Yōko, Kikuchi Mika, Sato Miyuki *'Music:' Kajiura Yuki, Shiina Go *'Concept art:' Eto Koji, Kabasawa Yuri, Takeuchi Kasumi, Yanaka Masaru *'Editing:' Kamino Manabu *'Color Design:' Omae Yuko *'Photographic Direction:' Terao Yuichi *'CG Direction:' Nishiwaki Kazuki Cast Music *'Opening Theme': by LiSA (Episodes 1–26) *'Ending Theme': "From the Edge" by FictionJunction feat. LiSA (Episodes 2–18, 20–26) / "Tanjiro Kamado's Song" by Go Shiina feat. Nami Nakagawa (Episode 19) Episodes Blu Ray & DVD Volumes See Episodes and Volumes page. BD&DVD Volume 1.png|Volume 1|link=Blu-ray & DVD: Volume 1 BD&DVD Volume 2.png|Volume 2|link=Blu-ray & DVD: Volume 2 BD&DVD Volume 3.png|Volume 3|link=Blu-ray & DVD: Volume 3 BD&DVD Volume 4.png|Volume 4|link=Blu-ray & DVD: Volume 4 BD&DVD Volume 5.png|Volume 5|link=Blu-ray & DVD: Volume 5 BD&DVD Volume 6.png|Volume 6|link=Blu-ray & DVD: Volume 6 BD&DVD Volume 7.png|Volume 7|link=Blu-ray & DVD: Volume 7 BD&DVD Volume 8.png|Volume 8|link=Blu-ray & DVD: Volume 8 Promotional Material Tanjiro & Nezuko Character Designs in Issue 36-37 2018 of Weekly Shonen Jump.png|Tanjiro & Nezuko Character Designs In Issue 36/37 2018 of Weekly Shonen Jump. Kimetsu no Yaiba Scan Ft. Zenitsu and Inosuke from Issue #3.jpg|Kimetsu no Yaiba Scan Ft. Zenitsu and Inosuke from Issue #3. Kimetsu no Yaiba Key Visual 1.png|Key Visual 1. Kimetsu no Yaiba Key Visual 2.png|Key Visual 2. Kimetsu no Yaiba Movie Visual.png|Key Visual 3. Kimetsu no Yaiba Key Visual 4.png|Key Visual 4. Trailers Kimetsu no Yaiba Shonen Jump Trailer|Teaser 1. Kimetsu no Yaiba anime PV April 2019|PV 1. Kimetsu no Yaiba TV Anime CM|TV CM. External links *Official Japanese anime website *Official English anime website *AnimeLab *Hulu *Crunchyroll *Funimation *Adult Swim ru:Kimetsu no Yaiba (аниме) zh-tw:鬼滅之刃 (動畫) Category:Media Category:Anime